


Endless Energy

by panpinecone



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Body Modification, Breeding, Easter Eggs, First Time, Furry, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Pampering, Pet Names, Rabbits, Sex with Sentient Animals, Talking Animals, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpinecone/pseuds/panpinecone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot's the perfect candidate to aid in the Easter Bunny's creation of a nice batch of eggs. The soldiers' morale would greatly benefit from the festivities, so how can Ocelot possibly turn the request down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Energy

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Metal Gear's sillier logic applies to the Easter Bunny and the belief thereof.

No one had been quite sure what it was at first. After all, it wasn't every day that a giant, well-dressed rabbit showed up on a military base out in Seychelles waters.

Its telepathic abilities had proved compelling, quickly rounding up half the base to where it stood. Naturally, it hadn't been long before Commander Miller showed up as well, wondering about the source of the voice which had spoken directly into his mind.

"What are you?" he'd finally asked, scrutinizing the upright creature.

_'I am an Easter Bunny,'_ came the answer, resounding in Miller and the soldiers' heads. _'Your home has grown enough to catch our attention. As is customary, I will take it upon myself to deliver a sufficient number of eggs to you this year.'_

Several groups of soldiers began whispering excitedly among themselves, but were cut off by Miller's disbelieving shout. "Oh? In exchange for _what_ exactly?"

_'Nothing.'_

Miller barked out a laugh which was soon overcome by a frown. "And I'm just supposed to believe that, am I? I suppose you're also doing this out of the _goodness of your heart_."

_'No. It is my purpose, that is why.'_

Hushed mutters ran throughout the gathered crowd, Miller's brow somehow scrunching further. The brown rabbit remained stoic, proudly standing upright in its suit and hat.

"If you're telling the truth," Miller dubiously started, "then why bother to call us out here and announce it?"

_'I require a volunteer.'_

Miller's scowl returned in full force. "Aha! _In exchange for nothing._ You're not taking anyo—"

_'I have already chosen,'_ the rabbit cut him off.

"...What?"

_'Only certain individuals on this base meet the requirements necessary of volunteers. Of the few who do, only one excels,'_ explained the rabbit. _'However, the choice is theirs. If they do not agree to assist in this task, I will turn to the next candidate. But rest assured, the eggs produced will not be nearly as enjoyable or numerous.'_

Silence fell over the crowd, all eyes turning to Commander Miller. Feeling the full weight of the soldiers' stares, he steadied his voice and asked, "Who did you pick?"

His question went unanswered as the crowd began shuffling apart, making room for someone to step to the front.

"Alright, what's going on here? There better be a damn good reason for you all to be... slacking... off."

Ocelot's voice ground to a stop as he took in the sight before him: Miller having a standoff with what appeared to be an enormous bipedal rabbit in old-fashioned formalwear.

_'We were just talking about you.'_

"You... What?"

_"Ocelot's_ your choice!?" Miller's incredulously spoke up.

_'Yes, unless he has any objections.'_

Ocelot blinked a few times, as if unsure that he was seeing things correctly. "Objections to what?" he asked, looking towards Miller for clarification.

"It says it's an Easter Bunny. Supposedly, you fit the requirements to help it make eggs for us. How the hell _you're_ the best candidate, I have no idea,” said Miller, grimacing at the rabbit.

_'It has to do with purity,'_ it provided, turning its beady gaze on Ocelot.

Miller spluttered, caught off guard by the explanation. _"Him,_ pure? Just what kind of scale are you even—!?" He cut his oncoming tirade off with a scowl. "No, you know what? I don't care."

And having said that, Commander Miller turned and shuffled off, leaving Ocelot and the Easter Bunny alone aside from the increasingly curious onlookers.

_'Do you accept?'_ asked the rabbit, speaking directly into Ocelot's mind; a private request.

Of course, Ocelot knew how important Easter was to many people. He also knew how important chocolate was.

Not to mention, the rabbit _was_ rather smartly dressed...

Slowly, Ocelot nodded his head, unaware of the impending mission's specifics, but willing to undertake it all the same.

_'Good. Come away with me.'_

All of a sudden, Ocelot found himself by the rabbit's side, both of them standing before a luxurious mansion located on what seemed to be a large estate.

_'I try to accommodate things to my volunteers' tastes. While most would find this impressive, I believe you have something different in mind,'_ proposed the rabbit, gesturing a clawed paw at their surroundings.

Ocelot's eyebrows shot up as the lush scenery shifted into a sepia-toned landscape. Where the mansion had once been was a small rustic building, its doors reminiscent of a Wild West saloon's.

The rabbit made its way to them, steps somehow elegant despite its lanky feet. In fact, paired with the new scenery, its outfit fit in surprisingly well.

Apparently sensing Ocelot's realization, it turned to look back at him and admitted, _'I gauged your interests beforehand. You find the Old West liberating and romantic. Though I know you prefer chaps and spurs to vests and tailcoats, I elected to present myself before your peers as the more authoritative alternative offered by the era.'_

Just as it said, between the flat-crowned Stetson, suede vest, cravat, and tailcoat, the rabbit was the spitting image of a well-off authority figure befitting Ocelot's favorite time period.

Both nervous and excited, Ocelot followed it to the doors and stepped in, letting out an awed gasp at the interior decor. Much like a traditional saloon, the tables were all filled with patrons drinking and chatting with one another.

_Unlike_ a traditional saloon, all the patrons in question were bipedal animals. As Ocelot stared around at them, he realized that none were actually speaking, instead telepathically communicating. While some were carelessly broadcasting their voices to all who would listen, others were more reserved, offering their conversational partners individualized replies that Ocelot wasn't privy to.

The rabbit's momentum didn't falter, taking it up the nearby staircase. After one last look at the building's denizens, Ocelot apprehensively followed it up, mind brimming with questions.

The stairs took them up to a hallway where a single door was cracked open, the rest firmly shut. Walking straight to it, the rabbit pushed it open and looked back at Ocelot, who was still standing at the head of the stairs.

_'This is our room. You will remain here for the duration of your stay.'_

"And how long will that be?" asked Ocelot, resisting the nervous impulse to swallow.

The rabbit tipped its head sympathetically, saying, _'Mere days. My magic will ensure that there will be no need for you to leave during that time. Food will be brought in by my workers.'_

Willing himself to remain calm and collected, Ocelot strode to the door and stepped through it.

At first glance, he appeared to be in what seemed to be a common bedroom, if a bit sparse in its furnishings. A simple bed was pressed up against a wall, empty tables on either side. A single window let in streams of sunlight, letting him look out at the same barren landscape from before. Aside from that, various pieces of Western paraphernalia decorated the walls.

Overall, the room consisted of warmer colors, even the bedsheets having an off-white tint to them. Nevertheless, he could tell that it wasn't from a lack of cleaning, but instead, a deliberate detail.

The door shut behind him, muffling the noise from the animals below. Again answering his unspoken question, the rabbit offered, _'This room is enchanted to offer us a modicum of privacy. I imagined that the illusion of nearby saloon chatter would appeal to you, and so I did not completely block it out. Is it to your taste?'_

Unable to ignore the obvious any longer, Ocelot waved his hand in its direction, indicating the clothes it was sporting. "What about those? Do you normally dress anything like that at all, or is it entirely to do with making an impression on me?"

Amusement colored the rabbit's projected voice as it replied, _'I have no clothing preferences. I wear what best suits a situation, and could have opted for any style during my visit to your home. All the same, I doubt Kazuhira would have taken any more of a liking to me had I manifested in a kimono.'_

Ocelot's lips twitched at the suggested scenario, but his thoughts were mostly occupied by the understanding that the rabbit had well and truly devised an elaborate plan to recruit him.

"Why choose me?" he pressed on, determined to get answers once and for all. Willing though he was to help it carry out Easter for Diamond Dogs, he still yearned to know as much about the situation as possible. "What did you mean by 'purity'?"

The rabbit approached Ocelot, taking off its Stetson and revealing a long pair of rich, velvety ears. Setting the hat on the nearest table, it began, _'Purity is often thought of as part of a scale, in direct contrast with impurity. As such, individuals are usually thought to be either pure or impure, based on the perceived purity of the deeds they partake in.'_

_'An individual's purity, however,'_ it continued, _'is not a scale. A lifetime of purity does not in any way detract from an impure deed later in life. Likewise, the opposite is true as well. For individuals such as yourself, with a number of impurities attributable, it can be difficult for others to believe in your purity. This is because of the scale-based view on the matter.'_

Resting one of its paws on Ocelot's chest, directly on his heart, it added, _'Though you have partaken in many impure deeds, those have no bearing on the parts of you that are pure. Your love and devotion, for instance. I would not call them good, but they are pure. Among the purest I have ever encountered, actually. Combined with your other pure traits, you were the best candidate to help me on that base.'_

It pressed its paw down, claws lightly catching on Ocelot's shirt. His breathing hitched up at the sensation, and after a few seconds of silence, he said, "I agreed to help you, but... I don't know what you want."

_'I want you to help me in creating Easter eggs.'_

"But how?"

The rabbit's paw lifted, trailing down Ocelot's torso and stopping on his belt. _'Your body is currently incapable of the task. Even if you were to possess ovaries and a uterus, your humanity would render them incompatible with my semen.'_

"S- so then what?"

_'I possess two types of magic: Transmissive and transformative. The former enables my traveling, among other things. The latter ensures a way around the limitations I named.'_

Ocelot couldn't help himself any longer, gulping nervously as he glanced up at the rabbit's towering ears before meeting its eyes once more. "What are you saying, exactly?" he asked, voice more breathless than he'd have liked.

_'My transformative magic can only work so long as a foundation already exists. Your existing reproductive system is suitable enough to function as one. I will temporarily adapt it to serve our purpose, and reverse all the changes as soon as we finish the task. Before we begin creating eggs—to guarantee your enjoyment of the proceedings—I will both imbue the area with increased sensitivity, and help you become acquainted with your new anatomy,'_ the rabbit assured, slowly wrapping its other paw around Ocelot's back and pulling him closer.

"Uhh..."

_'Do not worry. I have done this many times before, and all the volunteers have come away satisfied by the experience.'_ Lifting the paw at Ocelot's belt, it pulled away his scarf and brought its twitching nose close to his neck, stopping a few inches away from contact. Each of its exhales blew a cool rush of air across Ocelot's heated skin, and it appended, _'I know you are inexperienced in these matters. That is a requirement, not incompetence on your part.'_

A stilted breath escaped Ocelot, and the rabbit asked, _'Do you accept?'_

Overwhelmed by how quickly the situation had escalated, the only objection he could think to voice was, "Why can't it be another animal?"

_'I need an individual capable of giving informed consent. To ask it of my workers downstairs would mean abusing my power over them. Actual animals are also out of the question. You surely understand why, of course.'_

Ocelot blinked a few times, mind sluggishly processing the rabbit's reply. Though some of his thoughts felt muddled, he knew he was completely lucid. The sensation was comparable to some of his drug training, yet simultaneously not comparable at all. Feeling as if he was only capable of focusing on the matter at hand, he was confident in his own decision-making capabilities when he consented with a nod, "I agree."

_'Thank you.'_

The rabbit opened its mouth and licked a stripe up his neck, then pushed him down onto the bed. Ocelot barely had enough time to appreciate that it was the most comfortable surface he had ever been on, soon distracted by the rabbit leaning over him. Bringing its pointed face down to his own, it gave his mouth a diminutive lick, prompting him to part his lips in surprise. Drawing closer still, the rabbit's furry mouth tickled him as it continued using its tongue. Heartbeat speeding up at the pleasurable sensation, Ocelot raised his hands to the rabbit's shoulders, gasping in surprise at finding his gloves missing.

_'I have removed them. If you are agreeable, I will continue removing garments as we progress. All your clothes will be returned to you once we are finished.'_

Ocelot emitted a noise of assent against the rabbit's mouth, reaching one of his bare hands up to its chocolate-colored ears and sighing at the sleek texture. As they carried on kissing, he felt articles of his clothing steadily disappear, eventually noting that the rabbit's formalwear had also been removed.

Lifting itself up on its furry arms, it told him, _'I will transform your anatomy now. Though it will not hurt, I would recommend that you not look down, as it may alarm and disorient you.'_

"Alright," he said, resisting the temptation to do just that. Remaining sprawled on the edge of the bed, he watched as the rabbit sank out of his field of vision, only the tops of its ears still in sight.

For a moment, nothing happened.

And then Ocelot was moaning in ecstasy, muscles tensing as he spread his legs. The sensation between them was so overpowering that he hardly noticed the difference in his genital structure, simply lost in the arousal that the rabbit's tongue was coaxing from him. Hands clawing at the sheets and head thrown back, he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. A couple of licks later, Ocelot's body seized up and he felt the muscles in his crotch convulsing, continuing to twitch in satisfaction even after the rest of him had gone limp.

Standing up and entering his field of vision again, the rabbit pushed him to the center of the bed and flipped him over, raising his hips and positioning itself against his thighs. _'You may sleep if you wish,'_ it mentioned. _'There will be food when you wake.'_

"...Right," mumbled Ocelot, already drifting off, but not before feeling the rabbit begin its frenzied thrusting into him.

When he next regained consciousness, it took him a while to remember all that had happened. Any doubt that the whole affair had been a dream was swept aside as soon as he registered the nonstop jabbing of the rabbit's dick.

_'There is food on the table,'_ it reminded him. _'Eat if you are hungry.'_

Wondering how it knew he was awake, Ocelot turned his head to look back at it. All he could make out was a mass of thick brown fur, arms wrapped tightly around his waist and hips furiously pumping away.

Turning back, his gaze landed on the nearby tray of food. Reaching out and pulling it onto the bed, he looked down at the contents. Water, bread, fruits... Nothing special, but guaranteed to satisfy his appetite. Grabbing a piece of lettuce and pulling it into his mouth, he began chewing and hummed in appreciation.

_'The food's flavor is enhanced by your increased sensitivity.'_

"I thought that was only on my... Whatever it is that I have now."

The rabbit's rhythm didn't falter as it replied, _'Mostly, but it also has a diminished effect on the rest of your body.'_

"Oh," Ocelot said, hungrily snacking on more of the food before speaking up again. "How long did I sleep?"

_'At least a few hours,'_ the rabbit told him.

Continuing to eat, it was some time before another question occurred to him. "Wait, you've been at it for all that time?"

_'Yes.'_

"...How?"

_'You are constantly releasing eggs for fertilization. My magic accelerates the usual process, and once the egg is ready, I remove it so that the next is released. This way, breeding can occur over a much shorter time period.'_

Ocelot thought the reply over, suddenly remembering something it had mentioned earlier. "You said I'd be here a few days," he remarked. "Is all that time going to be spent on this?"

_'Correct,'_ admitted the rabbit, elaborating, _'I imagine it will come to bore you. You will spend all that time here, on this bed. My magic will deal with most of your basic necessities and discomforts, and you may eat at your convenience. If you wish it, I can induce drowsiness in you, letting you sleep the days away. Or we may talk, if that appeals to you more. A mixture of the two is acceptable as well.'_

And so a mixture it was.

Over the next few days, Ocelot spent his time engaged in a variety of activities, among which were fucking, sleeping, fucking, eating, fucking, talking, and fucking. He learned much about the rabbit's ways, including the realization that Easter Bunnies had a firmly established society and culture. He also found the rabbit's workers to be an interesting topic of discussion, and though he'd have liked to speak with them as well, he preferred to be asleep whenever one of them brought the food in.

After all, it wasn't every day that Ocelot nonchalantly let himself be fucked in the presence of witnesses.

As time passed, the rabbit began calling him 'kitten', the word imbued with affection. As for the pet-name's origin, Ocelot suspected that it was a reference to the only name the rabbit could possibly know him by.

Eventually, at a time when he least expected it, the rabbit suddenly stilled and fully pulled out for the first time since it had begun fucking him.

_'Thank you for your assistance. I am sure that your peers will appreciate it as well.'_

"Wait, you're done? That's it?" he asked, hardly believing it.

The rabbit nodded, flopping down beside him. _'You will be returned to your home just as you came. I hope you enjoyed your stay.'_

"Well, yes," Ocelot confessed, "but what about you? Am I ever going to see you again?"

_'We will not meet again,'_ the rabbit declared. Perhaps sensing Ocelot's falling spirits, it went on, _'By virtue of helping me once, you cannot help me again. You no longer fulfill all the requirements. I am sorry.'_

Darting forward, it gave him another of its kisses, and he closed his eyes as he leaned into it.

When he opened them, he was lying on his bed at Mother Base. He wore all his usual clothes, boots included. Momentarily alarmed, he reached a hand down to grope himself, sighing in relief at the presence of his dick. It wasn't nearly as sensitive as he'd have liked, but he supposed there was no point in crying over spilled milk.

He stood up, feeling better than he had in years, and began wondering if the whole affair really _had_ been a dream.

Pulling open his door, he found a small package waiting for him. Colored a deep brown, the box was wrapped up in luxurious red ribbons. He picked it up and shut the door, returning to his bed and opening it up.

Inside, the first thing to greet him was a small note. It read:

_'Dearest kitten,_

_I sincerely hope that you look back on our time together fondly. I have included something which I suspect you might find some use for. Your purity seems to have rendered the infamous belief true— perhaps your eggs would be better suited to Valentine's Day._

_Forever grateful,_

_The Easter Bunny'_

Ocelot looked into the box again.

It contained a single engraved chocolate egg.

**Author's Note:**

> Young rabbits are called kittens. The Easter Bunny's usage of it as a pet-name for Ocelot is the equivalent of calling him 'baby'.
> 
> Inspired by this: [thatkindoffangirl.tumblr.com/post/115921991518](http://thatkindoffangirl.tumblr.com/post/115921991518)


End file.
